Marek
Marek — jeden z trójki Volturi. Posiada dar który pozwala mu dowiadywać się jakie są relacje emocjonalne między ludźmi. Był mężem Didyme (siostry Aro) do czasu jej śmierci. Jest z nim związane święto we Włoszech (Księżyc w Nowiu). Podczas wizualizowanej przez walki Alice z Cullenami został zabity przez Vladimira i Stefana nie próbował się bronić, więc było to w pewnym sensie samobójstwo. Ostatnie co powiedział to "nareszcie". Biografia Młodość Marek pod względem fizycznym jest najmłodszy z klanu Volturich. Został poddany przemianie, jeszcze zanim skończył dwadzieścia lat. Aro spotkał Marka niedługo po własnej przemianie. Marek był wówczas samotnym nomadą, ale pełen entuzjazmu Aro przypadł mu do gustu i był pierwszym wampirem, z którym Marek się zaprzyjaźnił. Kiedy Aro postanowił przyjąć do grupy Kajusza i Athenodorę, Marek nieco się wahał. Nie ufał pełnemu pasji, zgorzkniałemu przybyszowi, ale Aro zdołał go przekonać do takiego przymierza. Dzięki swemu talentowi Marek widział, że więź między Aro i Kajuszem staje się coraz silniejsza, ale nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał, co takiego Aro widzi w nowo poznanym wampirze. Życie Marka ogromnie się zmieniło, kiedy Aro przyprowadził swoją młodszą siostrę, którą dopiero co sam przemienił w wampira - Didyme. Razem z nią przybyli pierwsi członkowie straży Volturich, przyciągnięci radosnym usposobieniem Didyme. Nikt z pierwszych strażników nie żył dłużej niż kilkaset lat. Cały projekt był jeszcze wtedy na etapie eksperymentu. Dar Didyme przejawiał się już w jej ludzkim życiu i choć wtedy był nieco mniej widoczny, zawsze otaczał ją tłum zalotników. Dziewczyna nie traktowała ich jednak poważnie, gdyż naprawdę przywiązana była tylko do brata. Kiedy jednak minęły pierwsze, szalone lata jej wampirzego życia, zaczęła podziwiać Marka. Zakochali się w sobie i stworzyli najmocniejszą romantyczną więź w klanie Volturich - Marek dobrze o tym wiedział, ponieważ potrafił to wyczuć. Byli razem tak szczęśliwi, że wkrótce ambicja Aro, by zdominować cały wampirzy świat, straciła dla nich znaczenie. Po kilku wiekach Marek i Didyme zaczęli rozważać odejście z klanu i rozpoczęcie samodzielnego życia. Aro, dzięki zdolności czytania w myślach, wkrótce przejrzał ich plany. Nie był zadowolony, ale udawał, że im sprzyja. Potęga i talent Marka znaczyły dla Aro więcej niż dar Didyme. Na polu bitwy Marek mógł z łatwością układy w armii przeciwnika i wskazać jej najważniejszych członków, badając więzi między wojownikami. Umiał powiedzieć, kto jest w stanie poświecić życie dla innego członka grupy, a kto okaże się zdrajcą, jeśli odpowiednio się go podejdzie. W delikatnej, wymagającej talentów dyplomatycznych sytuacji Marek widział, jak obce wampiry są nastawione do Volturich, jeśli nie zgadzały się na kontakt z Aro. Marek potrafił też powiedzieć, czy lojalność któregokolwiek z członków lub strażników grupy nie została zachwiana, i ocenić, czy któryś z wampirów nie darzy innego uczuciem silniejszym niż przywiązanie do klanu. Był również niebezpieczny w trakcie samej walki - a tej umiejętności Didyme już nie posiadała. thumb|left Aro zaczekał na okazję i kiedy miał pewność, że nie zostanie złapany na gorącym uczynku, zamordował własną siostrę, choć darzył ją autentyczną miłością. Smutek i żałoba Aro również były prawdziwe, a Marek nigdy się nie dowiedział, kto stoi za śmiercią Didyme. Wydawało się, że Aro robi co w jego mocy, by znaleźć sprawcę tej okrutnej zbrodni, ale rzecz jasna, mimo wszelkich wysiłków i pomocy ze Marka i Kajusza, to mu się nie udało. Marek, porzuciwszy w końcu nadzieję na zemstę, pogrążył się w żałobie. Stracił zainteresowanie resztą klanu i planował samobójstwo. Aro poświęcił ukochaną siostrę, żeby zatrzymać cenny talent Marka wewnątrz grupy, więc przerażała go perspektywa utraty Marka po tylu staraniach. Znalazł Chelsea i wykorzystał jej talent, aby za wszelką cenę przywiązać Marka do klanu Volturich. Marek nie mógł zatem opuścić grupy, nawet popełniając samobójstwo. Dzięki talentowi Chelsea Marek pozostał lojalny wobec Aro, ale to nie wystarczyło, by wzbudzić w nim na nowo entuzjazm dla spraw Volturich. Aro próbował wpłynąć na Marka za pomocą talentu Corin, ale Marek zdecydowanie odmówił przyjęcia od niej jakiejkolwiek pociechy. Nie chciał zapomnieć o swoim bólu. Dar Corin okazał się znacznie bardziej użyteczny w wypadku żon Volturich. Zmierzch W Zmierzchu Marek jest tylko wspomniany przez Edwarda, który określa go i jego braci "nocnymi mecenasami sztuki". Księżyc w Nowiu thumb|left Gdy Edward Cullen i Bella Swan przybywają do Volterry, Marek jest zszokowany ich silnym związkiem. Dzieli się swoimi przemyśleniami z Aro, muskając jego rękę. Ich miłość przypomina mu także o jego własnym uczuciu do Didyme. Przed Świtem thumb Kilka miesięcy po przemianie Belli, Irina przybywa do siedziby Volturich i mówi im o swoich przypuszczeniach dotyczących Renesmee. Wtedy Marek razem z innymi członkami swojego klanu wyrusza do Forks, aby ukarać Cullenów. Gdy Volturi przybywają do Forks, są zaskoczeni liczbą przyjaciół Cullenów i faktem, że Renesmee jest pół - wampirem i pół - człowiekiem, a nie tak jak myśleli nieśmiertelnym dzieckiem. Kiedy w końcu dochodzi do głosowania, Marek jest przeciw zabiciu dziewczynki i razem z innymi zostawia Cullenów w pokoju. W pierwszej części filmu, w scenie po napisach końcowych, Trójca dostaje informacje o włączeniu Belli do klanu Cullenów. Marek twierdzi wtedy, że ich spór z Cullenami dobiegł końca. Jednak Aro jest przeciwnego zdania i mówi, że Cullenowie mają coś czego pragnie, czyli talenty Alice, Edwarda i Belli. W Przed Świtem Część 2 w scenie walki, Marcus zostaje zabity przez Stefana i Vladimira. Nie próbuje on nawet walczyć, a tuż przed samą śmiercią mówi "Nareszcie", w nadziei na ponowne spotkanie z Didyme, którą kochał nad życie. Wygląd thumb|left Marek jest średniej budowy i ma 182 cm wzrostu. Podobnie jak Aro i Kajusz porusza się z wielkim wdziękiem. Ma czarne włosy, które sięgają mu do ramion. Jego cera jest biała, przezroczysta i nieco przypomina papier. Marek ma apatyczny wyraz twarzy, więc trudno ocenić czy jest on przystojny. Został on zmieniony w wampira w wieku 19 lat.W filmach Marek ma około 40 lat. Osobowość Z powodu straty Didyme, Marek stał się bardzo apatyczny. Nigdy nie odkrył kto ją naprawdę zabił. W głosowaniu w Przed Świtem nie chciał zabijać Reneesme - prawie w ogóle go nie interesowała. Wydaje się on nie zaangażowany w życie Volturi. Osobowość Marka jest prawie nieznana. Wiadomo tylko, że kochał on swoją żonę bardzo mocno i był jej oddany. Po jej śmierci wpadł w głęboką depresję. Jego stan psychiczny mógł się jeszcze pogorszyć gdy Aro za pomocą Chelsea zmusił go do pozostania z Volturi. Podczas spotkania z Cullenami w Księżycu w Nowiu był znudzony i prawie niezainteresowany sprawą Belli. Jednak zaciekawił go silny związek Edwarda z Bellą. Możliwe, że przypomniało mu to o swojej własnej miłości do Didyme. Umiejętności Marek potrafi rozpoznawać związki międzyludzkie oraz ich siłę. Zazwyczaj dzieli się swoimi informacjami z Aro, dotykając jego ręki. Jest to zawsze przydatne dla jego brata, który może w ten sposób łatwo odkryć kto jest wrogiem, a kto przyjacielem. Gdy Marek pierwszy raz zobaczył Bellę i Edwarda był zaskoczony ich silnym związkiem. Relacje Didyme Marek pierwszy raz spotkał Didyme, kiedy Aro włączył ją do klanu Volturich. Jej przybycie bardzo zmieniło życie Marka. Kiedy minęły pierwsze, szalone lata wampirzego życia młodszej Didyme, zaczęła ona podziwiać Marka. Zakochali się w sobie i stworzyli najmocniejszą romantyczną więź w klanie Volturich - Marek dobrze o tym wiedział, ponieważ potrafił to wyczuć. Byli razem tak szczęśliwi, że wkrótce ambicja Aro, by zdominować cały wampirzy świat, straciła dla nich znaczenie. Po kilku wiekach Marek i Didyme zaczęli rozważać odejście z klanu i rozpoczęcie samodzielnego życia. Aro, dzięki zdolności czytania w myślach, wkrótce przejrzał ich plany. Nie był zadowolony, ale udawał, że im sprzyja. Potęga i talent Marka znaczyły dla Aro więcej niż dar Didyme. Więc zaczekał on na okazję i kiedy miał pewność, że nie zostanie złapany na gorącym uczynku, zamordował własną siostrę, choć darzył ją autentyczną miłością. Marek pogrążył się wtedy w żałobie i stracił zainteresowanie resztą klanu. Nigdy nie dowiedział się także, kto zabił jego partnerkę. Aro thumb Gdy Marek zakochał się w Didyme, ambicja Aro, by zdominować cały wampirzy świat, straciła dla niego znaczenie. Po kilku wiekach zaczął on ze swoją wybranką odejście z klanu i rozpoczęcie samodzielnego życia. Aro, dzięki zdolności czytania w myślach, wkrótce przejrzał ich plany. Nie był zadowolony, ale udawał, że im sprzyja. Potęga i talent Marka znaczyły dla Aro więcej niż talent Didyme. Zaczekał on więc na okazję i kiedy miał pewność, że nie zostanie złapany na gorącym uczynku, zamordował własną siostrę, niwecząc plany Marka o odejściu. Smutek i żałoba Aro również były prawdziwe, a Marek nigdy się nie dowiedział kto stoi za śmiercią Didyme. Po śmierci swojej ukochanej Marek stracił zainteresowanie resztą klanu i planował samobójstwo. Wtedy Aro znalazł Chelsea i dzięki jej talentowi udało mu się zatrzymać szwagra przy sobie. Mimo tego nikt nie był w stanie wzbudzić w Marku dawnego entuzjazmu. Aro próbował wpłynąć na niego za pomocą talentu Corin, ale Marek zdecydowanie odmówił przyjęcia od niej jakiejkolwiek pociechy. Kajusz thumb|left|Kajusz Kajusz jest jednym z liderów Volturi. Najprawdopodobniej z powodu apatyczności Marka, Kajusz traktuje go jak ducha i w ogóle nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Nigdy nie liczy się także z jego zdaniem. Film thumb|Christopher Heyerdahl W obu filmach Przed Świtem w rolę Marka wciela się Christopher Heyerdahl. Etymologia Marek to imię męskie pochodzenia łacińskiego. Tak jak imię Kajusz, należy do grupy najstarszych imion rzymskich (imion właściwych). Urobione z Mart-ico-s od imienia boga Marsa i oznaczające "należący do Marsa", związany z Marsem". Występy * Zmierzch (wspomniany) * Księżyc w Nowiu ** Księżyc w Nowiu (film) * Zaćmienie (wspomniany) * Przed Świtem ** Przed Świtem Część 1 (Film) ** Przed Świtem Część 2 (Film) Zobacz także * Galeria: Marek * Galeria: Volturi en:Marcus Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Volturi Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry żywiące się ludzką krwią Kategoria:Księżyc w Nowiu Kategoria:Przed Świtem Kategoria:Wampiry ze specjalnymi zdolnościami Kategoria:Wampiry posiadające talent mentalny